


Незнакомец

by KisVani



Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode: s03e01 Exile, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP without Porn, Red Kryptonite
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Оливер все-таки подходит к тому парню, за которым наблюдает несколько вечеров подряд.





	Незнакомец

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по серии 3х01 "Exile", когда Кларк под действием красного криптонита живет в Метрополисе и развлекается как может, а останавливает его от отдельных поступков только метка Джор-Эла — незаживающий ожог на груди. AU, допущение, что Оливер (еще не отправившийся на остров) на тот момент тоже мог жить в Метрополисе.

— Подойди к нему, — сказала Джой или, точнее, проорала на ухо Оливеру, потому что иначе в грохоте музыки было не слышно. — Ну же, ты уже третью ночь все смотришь, а не подходишь.

Она указала на парня у бара, который оглядывал толпу с легкой скептичной улыбкой, будто говоря: «Вы все недостойны моего внимания, но, так и быть, я выберу себе на сегодняшнюю ночь кого-то одного или даже нескольких».

Джой была права: третий вечер подряд в разных клубах она и Оливер сталкивались с этим парнем. И каждый раз Оливер наблюдал издали, пока незнакомец не уходил вместе с кем-то, виснущим на нем. Причем казалось, что ему совершенно все равно, какого пола этот «кто-то».

— Я не сдам тебя, — подначивала Оливера Джой. — Сил нет на тебя смотреть! Иди!

От нее остро пахло цветочными духами и немного ментоловыми сигаретами. Или это был запах дыма, который пускали над танцполом?

Оливер любил ходить по клубам с Джой: она не пьянела настолько сильно, как он, и могла мыслить здраво даже тогда, когда у него сознание начинало отключаться. Такое же качество было у Лекса, но сама мысль о том, чтобы пойти в клуб с ним… казалась неуютной. В его присутствии Оливеру всегда хотелось что-то кому-то доказать, а оттянуться не выходило.

— Ну же, Куин, не тормози, он сейчас уйдет!

— Ладно, пожелай мне удачи, — попросил Оливер.

Он в один глоток допил свой коктейль: удивительно мерзкий, пусть и крепкий — как он дал себя уговорить его заказать? — и направился к бару.

Парень заметил Оливера сразу, тот даже не успел дойти до стойки. Склонил голову набок, присматриваясь.

Было в нем нечто особенное. Некое величие. Неброская черная одежда на этом парне смотрелась так, будто ее шили специально для него в лучшем из модных домов, а во взгляде сквозила пресыщенность.

«Почти как у Лекса», — подумал Оливер.

Эта мысль, как ни странно, успокоила. Что-то знакомое в парне, за что можно уцепиться.

— Надоело танцевать? — спросил Оливер у него, опираясь на барную стойку рядом.

Он отрицательно покачал головой, когда бармен направился в его сторону.

Парень кривовато усмехнулся.

— Здесь нет интересных партнеров.

— Можем отправиться на поиски вместе, — предложил Оливер, — в каком-нибудь клубе обязательно отыщем.

— Думаю, я уже нашел, — спокойно ответил парень, и внутри Оливера словно распустился какой-то узел.

— Пойдешь со мной, — сказал парень, не спрашивая, просто направляясь к выходу.

Он не оборачивался, словно зная, что Оливер пойдет следом. Джой показала два больших пальца и вернулась к своему коктейлю.

***

 

«С ума сойти», — подумал Оливер, когда парень прижал его к кирпичной стене и поцеловал так, что окружающий мир на пару секунд просто перестал существовать.

— Как… как тебя зовут? — спросил Оливер, когда ему удалось выдохнуть.

Музыка из клуба до сих пор была слышна, но больше походила на мерный гул, громкий, но не настолько, что нужно было его перекрикивать.

— Кэл, — ответил парень, но не стал дожидаться, пока Оливер назовет ему свое имя, а снова прижал к стене, даже чуть-чуть приподнимая над асфальтом.

Парень — Кэл — был сильнее его. Оливер видел мышцы под рукавами рубашки, но все равно не ожидал. Он застонал в поцелуй, цепляясь за плечи Кэла и закрывая глаза.

Эти три дня Оливер боялся, что ему откажут, что Кэл отошьет его, только взглянув. Зря боялся. Теперь голова кружилась и от алкоголя — коктейль был слишком крепким, и от прикосновений — к спине, бедрам, ягодицам…

Кэл прервал поцелуй и отшатнулся от Оливера, зашипев и приложив ладонь к груди.

— Что с тобой? — спросил Оливер, опираясь спиной на стену, он не был уверен, что сейчас сможет стоять прямо.

— Ничего, — Кэл тряхнул головой и четким движением поправил волосы. — Думаю, стоит отправиться ко мне.

Оливер кивнул. Мысль: «Ты его не знаешь, нельзя доверять первому встречному!» – промелькнула и исчезла, стоило Кэлу улыбнуться краем губ.

***

Оливер заметил перстень Кэла, когда они уже поднялись в его квартиру.

— Семейная реликвия или вроде того? — спросил он, кивая на кольцо с неестественно ярким красным камнем.

— Вроде того, — усмехнулся Кэл.

Дальше Оливеру было не до вопросов, потому что тяжело спрашивать о чем-то и даже думать, когда тебя роняют на кровать и стаскивают одежду так быстро, что слышится треск ткани.

— Осторожнее, мне с утра это еще надевать, — попросил Оливер, но подавился собственными словами, когда Кэл на него посмотрел.

«Молчи, — говорил его взгляд, — радуйся, что я обратил на тебя внимание. Ведь я могу сделать с тобой, что пожелаю».

Раньше Оливер не подозревал, что его может заводить такое. Он вообще редко реагировал на парней, девушки казались ему интереснее. Но Кэл был чем-то другим, тем, с кем можно было всерьез пересмотреть привычное.

Оливер выгнулся, когда Кэл навалился сверху и, запустив пальцы в и без того взлохмаченные волосы, заставил откинуть голову назад.

Оливер громко, не сдерживаясь, застонал, когда зубы Кэла сомкнулись на его шее. Больнее, чем бывало с другими партнерами, кажется, он даже укусил его до крови, но мимолетная мысль о том, что скажут те, кто заметит след, ушла, едва появившись. Сейчас Оливеру было плевать на чужое мнение. Прямо здесь существовали только он и Кэл.

Все еще одетый Кэл.

— Эй, давай снимем с тебя одежду, — предложил Оливер, пытаясь расстегнуть непослушными пальцами пуговицы рубашки.

Кэл легко откинул его руки и прижал их к кровати.

— Здесь я решаю, — прошептал Кэл на ухо Оливеру, — а ты — подчиняешься.

И впервые за вечер Оливеру захотелось вырваться, доказать, что он тоже может быть властным. Но, когда Кэл снова его поцеловал, это желание растаяло. Целовался этот парень так, как еще никто в жизни Оливера.

У него уже стояло, хотя они едва успели добраться до кровати. Да что там говорить, у Оливера стояло с самого клуба.

Кэл опять зашипел сквозь зубы, сильнее сжимая запястья Оливера, но только плотнее притерся к нему.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Оливер, поражаясь тому, как хрипло звучит его голос.

Но Кэл вместо ответа отпустил его запястья и стал стягивать с себя брюки. Оливер судорожно выдохнул: ни с кем из парней у него не доходило до этого, и он опасался, наслушавшись историй, и вместе с тем ждал с нетерпением.

Но Кэл опять зашипел и откатился в сторону. Оливер приподнялся, приглядываясь. Кэл морщился и тяжело дышал, и прижимал обе ладони к груди — выше солнечного сплетения.

— Что с тобой? — спросил Оливер.

— Уходи, — прошипел Кэл, — убирайся!

То, что в его тоне привлекло Оливера в клубе, сейчас заставило вскочить и начать судорожно собирать вещи.

— Ты не дашь свой телефон, если… — начал Оливер, держа в руках свою одежду.

Кэл посмотрел на него так, будто собирался прожечь взглядом, и больше спрашивать Оливер не рискнул.

***

«С ума сойти», — подумал Оливер годы спустя, когда увидел перед собой того самого Кэла.

Лоис что-то болтала на фоне, явно ощущая себя неловко: она не ждала, что ее друг из провинции появится… но сам Оливер не мог свести глаз с Кэла, точнее — Кларка Кента, который словно не узнавал его. 

А еще Оливер подумал: «Кажется, я попал». И в этой мысли был оттенок страха, но намного больше предвкушения, как сладкий миг, когда ты летишь по воздуху и думаешь: выдержит ли тебя натянутый трос или ты упадешь.

«Это стоит того», — решил Оливер, глядя в глаза Кларка и улыбаясь.


End file.
